


turn into the spin

by brandywine421



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Corsetry, F/F, Lingerie, M/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandywine421/pseuds/brandywine421
Summary: Matt focused his full attention on Steve. "This is my first full release under Jessica's label and she gave me full creative control over the music."Jessica's lips turn up in victory. "And he gave me full creative control over his image."Matt took off his sunglasses and gave Steve a glimpse of those bottomless brown eyes - Christ - he was going to lose any and all his religion if he didn't get it together. "Please don't make me look like an asshole.""Sorry, I'm paying them to show your true colors," Jessica deadpanned.  "Leather and lace, Kevlar and mace - make my boy look pretty as fuck and I'll make it worth your while.""I had to shave my chest - and my legs," Matt said to Steve.  Jessica rolled her eyes. "Liar."Matt smiled. "Fine, she did it for me - but I stand by the fact that it doesn't make me look 'prettier', it just makes me itch." He slid his hand over his stomach and pushed up his shirt to show off his smooth, well-defined abs and a flash of shine."We're going all in on the kink - have a listen to the album, once you sign the NDA, and send us some ideas," Jessica said.*Steve's a rising designer, Matt's a rock star.  There are corsets.





	turn into the spin

**Author's Note:**

> IDEK. It's past my bedtime. I'm sorry, you guys. 
> 
>  
> 
> For the "Musician AU" on my Marvel Bingo card.

 

 

Steve glanced around the dimly lit studio with a dubious expression and Natasha elbowed him - hard - in the gut. "Stop being judgey."

"I'm not ' _judgey_ '. I don't even know what that means," he protested. He worked his ass off to get his fashion line off the ground - he knew all about working with scraps. "It's just dark in here so I wondered if you told them we were coming?"

"Of course I did, give it a minute. This is a great opportunity - it's going to put us both on the map."

He rolled his eyes. She had been a top photographer since high school, talent winning over nepotism with the critics.

Voices drifted from a side door and his curiosity spiked. _"There's a reason you pay me the big bucks, Murdock."_

Natasha smiled when Steve turned to her, betrayed. "Is this - "

"Oh yeah," she laughed.

He knew Jessica Jones by reputation, musician turned superstar producer who detested publicity but set fucking trends with hand-me-downs and bass-drops.

But Matt Murdock was Steve's wet dream - his favorite fantasy fodder and Steve was going to dress him. Shit, five years ago he would probably have to excuse himself but - hot damn - Murdock looked even better in person. His jawline dusted with stubble, shiny lips half-cocked in a grin, hair mussed with fingermarks - it would take longer if he allowed himself to look below the neck, that Adam's apple begging for a taste and the flash of a collarbone from an v-neck t-shirt. His jeans were tight, but not too tight, and hung low on his hips even with the frayed belt.

**Goddamn**.

"Oh, you're on time - weird," Jessica greeted them, wiping her hand on Matt's thigh before offering it to shake. "Thanks for coming at such short notice."

"We're totally flattered to get the offer," Steve blurted out. Natasha elbowed him - harder - and he remembered she was in charge.

"I'm willing to take one for the team if it'll get my manager off my back," Matt said, folding his cane and falling into one of the worn chairs in an easy sprawl, draping his body like a display. Steve's fingers - and other things - twitched.

Natasha blinked and Steve considered elbowing her for getting lost in the swagger of the rock star. "What's the catalyst for a photo spread, is it for the album?"

"Mostly," Jessica shrugged, distracted by her phone but staying close by leaning on Matt's armrest.

"Ellie and Frankie both got their phones hacked," Matt said quietly, referencing his exes - the elegant and chaotic Elektra Natchios and the dirty-hot boxer Frank Castle.

Steve glanced at Natasha. "That's unfortunate."

"Full of nudes and Matty isn't the type to send dick pics," Jessica elaborated. "His fans are batshit."

Steve was going to have so many regrets when he had private time to Google.

"I agree with Steve, that totally sucks, but - " Natasha hesitated, glancing at Jessica when she frowned darkly.

"I'm not ashamed of my body, it's just never been necessary for me to show it off to be a respectable musician," Matt said. "Now there are tween girls defending my honor - like I have any left - and it pisses me off. I'm not supposed to get pissed off."

Jessica nodded in agreement. "Things go sideways when he gets mad - and he doesn't want to get even because he thinks it's cool to stay friends with exes."

Steve was friends with all his exes. "They make great friends with benefits," he said, giddy when Matt turned that sideways smile at him.

"Veto," Jessica and Natasha said in unison and immediately flushed with surprise.

Matt's smile bloomed into a grin and he focused his full attention on Steve. "This is my first full release under Jessica's label and she gave me full creative control over the music."

Jessica's red lips turn up in victory. "And he gave me full creative control over his image."

"So much tequila," Matt muttered under his breath, taking off his sunglasses and giving Steve a glimpse of those bottomless brown eyes - Christ - he was going to lose any and all his religion if he didn't get it together. "Please don't make me look like an asshole."

"Sorry, I'm paying them to show your true colors," Jessica deadpanned and Natasha smirked in appreciation. This might be a problem - Natasha tended to fall hard for the saltiest ones. "Leather and lace, Kevlar and mace - make my boy look pretty as fuck and I'll make it worth your while," she added.

"I had to shave my chest - and my legs," Matt said to Steve - as if he could relate and not jizz in his pants at the thought.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Liar."

Matt smiled. "Fine, she did it for me - but I stand by the fact that it doesn't make me look 'prettier', it just makes me itch." He slid his hand over his stomach and pushed up his shirt to show off his smooth, well-defined abs and a flash of shine. "The piercings make me feel prettier than the lack of hair."

"We are going all in on the kink - have a listen to the album, once you sign the NDA, and send us some ideas," Jessica said.

"What's the name of the album?" Steve asked, if only to distract himself from the question of rings or studs under the shirt.

" _Fuck Is My Safeword_ ," Matt said, holding up his hand for Jessica's high-five.

Natasha elbowed him and Steve tried not to be obvious when he adjusted himself in his seat.

 

* * *

 

The leaked photos from Matt's celebrity exes were a revelation. He passed a bottle of the good vodka back and forth with Natasha and flipped through the remarkably tasteful - but still utterly scandalous photos of Matt Murdock in his sculpted and scarred glory in various locations. And lingerie - glorious garters and cock-teasing corsets - and fishnet - oh the fishnet was sinful.

More sinful than the stockings were the actual nudes, limbs and skin of more than two bodies - Frank, Elektra and Matt had been a matched set at a certain point according to internet detectives and timestamps - and the idea that Matt wore his lovers' clothes - that garter belts and silk panties were an option for the photo spread -

Natasha laughed darkly. "You're thinking in run-on sentences right now aren't you?"

"Fuck you."

"Nah, not when you're preoccupied with your rock star bae."

"I wish," Steve sighed. "How'd you land this gig anyway?"

She shrugged one shoulder. "I know Elektra from ages ago, she loved your Madrid show and gave him the reference. Allegedly, Jones hates his exes but Murdock stays in touch."

"Are they - "

Natasha shook her head. "Nope, I'm having drinks with her while you're doing Mr. Murdock's fitting."

"Please and thank you?" Steve said after a beat.

"You're welcome, but don't let me down - I want my lens on as much of that skin as I can get - " Natasha said, motioning to the screen.

The fading red handprint on that bare bubble butt was enough for Steve to reach his limit of social interaction for the day. Fuck the subway, he was calling an Uber.

 

* * *

 

Steve would never say he had a lot of 'swagger', his short time in the ROTC might have taught him discipline but not swagger - that was Bucky's job and he had the modeling contracts to prove it but he had an artist's eye and knew how to make clothes to bring out the body's natural beauty.

Matt Murdock could be a muse if Steve let himself go. He wanted to see - taste - all that skin - so the clothes would caress and define it appropriately.

So if he leaned in a little closer than normal to stretch the measuring tape around his bicep, it was for tailoring purposes first, and his own purposes - only a little.

He smelled good, too good. Coffee, soap, hint of sweat. Damn.

"Jess seemed to like your ideas, did I hear something about stockings?"

Steve smiled. "The word 'tastefully fetish' may have been used in her presentation."

Matt hummed thoughtfully. "I won't complain about the shaving, then. Corsets?"

Steve choked on his tongue and had to step back. Damn this guy. "Definitely, if - "

"Do you sing?" Matt asked in that deep growl that gave Steve all the good feelings in all the best places.

"Oh, no," Steve replied.

"Pity. You've got a great tone," he continued, tracing his fingers lightly down Steve's cheek to his throat. "I'd love to hear what kind of sounds you would make with my mouth on your - "

Peter cleared his throat and the hum of the sewing machine switched off. "I'm taking my break, Boss. Want me to hang a scarf on the door?"

"Awkward," Matt huffed out a laugh and stepped back, raising both hands. "Don't tell Jess, she'll have my ass."

"I'd like to have your ass - shit, did I say that out loud?"

Matt smiled and lowered his arms, curling his fingers into Steve's shirt. "When's your break, Mr. Rogers?"

Steve gave in and tilted his face down to catch his mouth - salty and sweet and - so hot - and his hands slid up his sides to palm his ribs. "I think I've got enough measurements to work with - let's step into my office and - " Matt cut him off with a kiss.

"Better idea - let me take you on a date - part of my scandal recovery plan includes blowing you in a limo - " Matt said.

That was the best idea - maybe not for scandal recovery - but fuck it.

 

* * *

 

  
"Do you feel as good as you look?" Jessica asked and Steve had a rush of warmth at the woman's approval. Natasha was adjusting the lights with less of a limp than yesterday - apparently she needed more yoga to deal with extended pegging but Steve wasn't supposed to know that.

It had taken longer than advertised to get through the fittings - Matt's mouth fit his cock like a glove and Steve's spine arched into Matt's hands like a guitar - but they'd made it work.

The corset clung to Matt's ribs and pushed up his chest, the tiny silver rings in his nipples on proud display and matched by the collar around his throat.

Natasha paused to check out the bite mark leftover accidentally from the pre-photoshoot rut in the limo but she didn't cover it with makeup, only adjusting a light with a roll of her eyes.

"Matty?" Jessica called when he didn't answer.

"Don't talk to me, I'm trying not to think about how it feels," Matt replied. "If I get hard - "

"Don't get hard - there are way too many people in this room for you to get hard," Jessica warned.

Matt bit his lip. "That's not helping."

 


End file.
